Lucci's Sister
by emochick81
Summary: Lucci's sister is also in CP9. However her heart isn't as cold as theirs. One day she meets Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates. Will she get the strength and courage she needs to break out, or will she remain trapped in her bondage? Some Luffy x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm here to present a new story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR YUNA GOT IT!**

I've been living in Water 7 for five years.

I moved here, along with my brother Lucci and his friends, to find someone and something. Unfortunately for us, this person has not arrived just yet and we have yet to find what we are looking for. Hopefully they arrive soon because five years has been a long wait.

I glanced up from the ship I was working on to notice that some pirates were giving Paulie trouble. Looks like we'll have to teach them a lesson.

"Listen here! We won't pay for this crap!"

How annoying. I ignored the pirates and continued to work on my ship. The pirates laughed as their leader told Paulie off.

"Look, we're not making you another ship, we made you the one you wanted. So leave, we have nothing to talk about."

The Captain growled and slammed his fist on the table Paulie was working on to try and intimidate him. "Listen here shipwright, you're going to make us another ship or else."

As soon as the captain finished saying that, he was knocked unconscious by a shipwright who "accidentally" hit him with lumber. "Oops, my bad."

"Captain!"

Every pirate had a bewildered look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Now this was going to be fun.

Sooner or later, all of the shipwrights were having a crack at the pirates. Poor pirates, they had no idea that we would give them this much trouble. I turned around and grabbed my huge hammer, rushing to the remaining pirates. The other shipwrights hollered as I lept into the air with my huge hammer. As far as everyone else knows, it was over for the pirates.

I smirked as I brought my hammer on the pirates.

"GWAHH!"

"Yeah! Go Yuna!"

I raised my hammer and balanced it on my shoulder. Piece of cake. As I turned around to head back to the ship I was working on, I heard an unfamiliar cheer in the crowd.

"Whoa! Cool!"

I turned around and my green eyes met with black ones. It took me a moment to register that I was staring at straw hat Luffy. I smirked and continued on my way to the unfinished ship. This will truly be an interesting week.

I finished the ship an hour after all the excitement was over. I put my hammer on the carrier that was on my back. It took me years to get used to the weight.

"Please! Do you think you can fix our ship!"

I stopped and turned to the left. There was straw hat Luffy with an orange haired girl talking to Kaku. I walked over to the group.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Yuna. You've finished your ship?"

I nodded. "I was just about to check out straw hat's ship. Do you think you could show them some of your ships while i'm gone?"

I nodded.

"Wait. I know you" Luffy stared at me intensely. "Oh! You're that pigeon guy but you turned into a girl!"

"That's not him you idiot!" the orange haired girl knocked him over the head. I chuckled at his stupidity. I wonder how he made it here in the grandline for this long.

"It's ok, I guess I do look like my older brother." It didn't help much that I was wearing nearly the same clothes as him. However, instead of brown pants i'm wearing black. My hair was also in a high ponytail. Thank God I didn't get his eyebrows. It was silent for a few moments as they began to process the information.

"YOUR BROTHER?!"

I laughed at their reactions. "Yes my brother."

I spotted Lucci looking in my direction. I smirked and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on, my ships are this way."

They followed me in awe as I lead the way.

_~Time Skip~_

Straw hat Luffy was all over the place. He was like a kid that was given too much sugar.

"This is so cool! So you made all of this?"

I nodded.

The orange haired girl, who I now know as Nami, complimented my work and asked me if I made a lot of money selling these ships.

"Yeah, I guess. If you count 250,000 berries a month a lot."

I could have sworn I saw berrie signs in her eyes.

"I've decided that you'll be our new shipwright." Huh?

"You idiot! It's her decision if she wants to be our shipwright or not!" Nami yelled. I'm starting to think that they would be really good comedians. "As fun as that sounds, i'm afraid that I have to decline. I like my job here."

"What! Why?! You could travel around the sea with us!"

"I'm sorry but I have a job here."

Straw hat looked so disappointed, but didn't press the matter any further. That would be a fun adventure, too bad.

"I see that you've shown them you're ships already."

Kaku walked in my ship storage house. Instead of his happy self, he looked a bit sad. "What's wrong, Kaku?"

"Straw hat, your ship is a beauty and you must of had a lot of fun with her, but..." I didn't like the sound of his voice. I gasped at the realization of what he was going to say. Oh no, don't tell me. " the keel is broken. I'm sorry but your ship is unfixable."

Nami and Straw hat's faces broke my heart. Their ship could never sail the ocean again.

"What do you mean "unfixable?"

Kaku sighed. "The Keel is pretty much the life of the ship. If the Keel is broken, then the ship is as good as sunk."

"No! There's got to be a way!"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't give me that crap!"

Seeing him fight Kaku like this broke my heart even more. It must be hard knowing that the ship that you love so much cannot be fixed. I placed my hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Listen Straw hat, I understand that you may feel angry but there's nothing we can do."

I watched as it finally hit him. He shrugged off my hand and walked off with Nami. "Yuna, don't make that face. You know that there was nothing we could have done."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish there was." I walked out.

I bumped into Lucci on my way out. I inwardly frowned.

"Don't forget about our mission tonight."

I nodded and walked home. I didn't want to do this, Iceberg is a nice man. He didn't deserve this. Tomorrow the headlines will probably say "President Iceburg Of the Galley-La shot!"

I groaned as I walked inside my house. I just hope that this will all be over soon. I'm tired of killing, it hurt to see the hopeless looks on people's faces as I killed them.

Now we have Robin, but so what. Her crime is just existing! Someday i'll break away from my brother and the government. I just need the strength and courage to do so.

**Alright! Well this is my first One piece Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. **

**~Emochick81~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry Guys, I haven't been updating any of my stories in a while. Plus if there's any typos i'm sorry I have testing this week and they said we could do whatever to keep ourselves entertained. **

**Anyways, enjoy~**

As usual, I was working in the shipyard. It was uneventful at least, since there weren't any pirates around.

I hammered away at the lumber as I thought about last night. I guess you can say last night was a success. Iceburg has been shot and it was all over the news. Although, he's not dead. I felt guilty at the thought of pinning all of this on straw hat, I mean all he wanted to do was fix his ship.

I yelped in pain as I hit my hand with the hammer. Kaku ran over to me and examined my hand.

"Well it's not broken, but it'll probably swell up."

I growled and cradled my hand. This was not like me at all, I was usually calm.

"Go home for today, i'll take care of your ship." I nodded in agreement and walked off into town.

After walking for 10 minutes, I managed to find a talking reindeer who treated my hand. "If you don't apply too much pressure to it your hand will heal fine. Try not to carry anything heavy."

I stared at him in disbelief. Since when do reindeers talk? As if he read my mind he said, "I ate the human-human fruit so I can walk and talk like a human."

"Oh, well that's cool." He glanced around like he was looking for someone. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, i'm looking for my friend. She has long black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. Have you seen her?" He's looking for Robin. So he's a part of the straw hat crew. I looked at his hopeful face with a smile. "Unfortunately I have not seen her, don't give up ok? I'm sure that'll you'll find her."

He beamed as I finished my sentence. I felt bad for lying to him, but this was all for the sake of the mission. "Thanks! Oh whats your name? I'm Tony tony Chopper." Should I tell him? Might as well.

"I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you."

He waved at me and ran off to find Robin. So Robin has people that care about her, but does she care in return? I shook my head and headed deeper into town to clear my thoughts.

It was busy in town today since the news of Iceburg getting shot. All of the blame was going to the strawhats and it was almost time to leave. I looked up and saw strawhat Luffy jumping over all of the buildings.

What was he up to? I started to follow him and ended up in front of Iceburg's house. Guilt flowed through me as I started at the building. Could I really face Iceburg? My thoughts were shattered as I heard stawhat break through the window of the building. That idiot.

I ran up along side the building and through the window he broke through. If he's doing what I think he's doing...

"He's over there! Come on let's get him!"

So he is going to Iceburg. I ran up ahead of the people chasing after strawhat and turned a corner. I was going to cut him off, hopefully I can catch up to him. I got to Iceburg's door and swung it open. Strawhat wasn't there.

"He already left Yuna."

Iceburg lay peacefully on his bed. "I'm glad"

So Strawhat left it like this. "I hope you feel better soon sir" He nodded and I left. Our mission was nearly complete, all we have is one more night.

**Sorry if it's so short but the next chapter is coming up next. **

**~Emochick81~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again i'm back with another chapter! I've noticed that i've been neglecting my stories so I decided that i'll try to have a new chapter to all of my stories once a month.**

**Enjoy~**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. But I have a two piece (;**

Nico robin was in our grasp and all of the CP9 members, except for Lucci, gathered to raid Galley-La. I put my panda head on and I wore a black cloak over my skirt suit. I walked by Nico Robin. "Are you ready Nico Robin?"

She nodded. "Good, don't forget our deal"

"Of course"

I frowned and hopped out of the window. Guilt gripped at my heart but I pushed that feeling aside. Now wasn't the time for guilt, it was time to kill and complete the mission. It was time for the Heartless Maiden.

I glanced behind me and watched as the other members of CP9 followed behind me. I could tell that they were all pleased to be going home after 5 years.

We silently slid inside the building. Then we all split up. I went with Kalifa as she went outside to fight. "Looks like we're gonna have a lot of fun" Kalifa stated as she saw the men that were gathered outside. There were many men gathered outside to help defend Iceberg. Many people love him.

I stayed silent as Kalifa and I had our fun with the crowd outside. However, it was not fun at all since they all went down like flies. "GWAHHH!" I used my finger pistol to pierce one of the men. I glanced over at Kalifa and noticed that she was just flying around in the air and dodging attacks instead of killing the men.

I went back into the building as I noticed that Kalifa was able to handle things on her own. As I walked through the building there were bodies lying everywhere.

Blueno must of had something to do with this.

I walked farther in the building and became face to face with the doors to Iceberg's bedroom. From the inside I could hear Lucci and Stawhat talking. I silently slipped in as Lucci and Strawhat were talking.

"Ah! There's a panda!" Strawhat yelled as his attention was fixed towards me. I sweat dropped as one of his crewmembers knocked him in the head. "Idiot! That's not important!" How is he the captain?

Strawhat dodge the finger pistol from Lucci. They continued to dodge, block, and hit each other until Lucci managed to pierce Strawhat with his finger pistol. Lucci smirked as he pierced Strawhat's flesh. He then flung him to a wall. "Yuna, come on let's go"

I took off my panda head and nodded. We all turned around to leave but the swordsman stopped us with his sword. "I won't let you leave" Lucci stepped up to fight him but I put my hand out to stop him. "I'll handle this, you guys go on without me" The swordsman wasted no time to attack. I dodge his attack and countered his attack with a tempest kick.

"ROBIN! WAIT!" Strawhat is persistent i'll give him that. I barely had time to dodge the swordsman attack. He left a cut on my cheek. I sighed in annoyance, we're wasting time. I stopped his next attack by kicking his two swords out of his hands and punching him in the gut with my iron body fist. He grunted and fell to the ground. I turned around to find Lucci finishing off Strawhat.

"ROBIN! DON'T LEAVE" He's persistent and loud. "I must leave Luffy, I had fun on your crew and i'll miss you guys dearly" she paused to look at him "Don't try to come after me" She jumped out of the window with us behind her.

"ROBIN!" My heart broke a little as he screamed her name. I glanced over at her and saw sadness wash over her face. She's not as heartless as they say.

We made our way to the train station as fast as we could. Although, I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that we saw Strawhat. No, I had the feeling that this was only the beginning. "Yuna, stop spacing out" Lucci said as we reached the station. Now all we had to do was board the train and our mission will be complete.

We all walked on the train, however, before I walked into the train I saw a bit of blonde hair. Blonde hair? The doors closed before I could get a better look. Probably just my imagination.

"If it makes you feel better it will take a while for us to get to Enies Lobby" I walked with Nico Robin to her seat. She just smiled at me and nodded. "Once i'm there I won't be a nuisance to anyone anymore"

"You're not the only nuisance, i'm one too" I smiled. Even though she knows that she will die when she reaches Enies Lobby, she still wears a smile on her face. There's times when I wish I was that strong.

I escorted her to the front cart while getting whistles from the men. Pigs.

I gave them the deadliest glare that I could muster. They all paled and went back to their duties. Robin chuckled at my behavior and walked on.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, those boys are pigs." She laughed and shook her head. "My cook is just like that."

We looked at each other and laughed. Its too bad that she's going to die when she gets through the 'Gate.' Although there is a chance that she could be taken to the jail and spend the rest of her life there, unfortunately that is a low chance.

We got to the front cart without an incident or whistling from them men. "Here you are, get comfortable because you won't be alive for long." She thanked me as I walked to the door.

"Why don't you break free?" I froze as the question slipped from he mouth. I turned to face her. "I would if I could, unfortunately I can't. I'm not strong enough."

As I turned around she said, "Luffy can save you." I laughed, "Yeah, sure."

I walked out of the first cart and sat next to my brother. I sighed.

"What is troubling you?" Lucci stared at me as he was waiting for my answer. "Nothing, I just want to take a warm bath and a nice long nap when we get there"

"You and me both." Kalifa chuckled.

"You both can do that later, right now we have a mission to focus on." Lucci turned his head to face the window. "You're right, i'm sorry Lucci-niisan."

I stared at the ceiling as my mind drifted to the Strawhat pirates and Nico Robin. Why did Robin have so much faith in Luffy? Last time I saw him he was on the floor bleeding and screaming for Robin. Can someone like that actually save me?

As I was drifting to sleep a single thought went through my mind. Will he be my salvation from this hell that I was living?

**Another chapter done and another one on the way!**

**~Emochick81~**


	4. A random message from the author

**I just felt like I should apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories because I haven't been updating in a long time. I am truly sorry and I hope that you guys can forgive me. Honestly I have been so busy with my Junior year in High school and sports. Seriously, i'm sorry. Also I am stuck on what else to put in my stories. Does anyone have any ideas?! Please help. Hopefully I can get rid of this writer's block and make more chapters. In a worst case scenario, i'll have to stop writing in general. **

**Another thing, I tend to get distracted easily so when I try to write more chapters I start to think about other stuff and I end up reading random fan fiction or stories on other fan fiction websites. Again I am truly sorry. **

**Someday i'll be back, for now i'm signing out unless I get any new ideas. **

**Thanks and sorry.**

**~Emochick81~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back!**

**I have been gone for a while but I finally have time to write another chapter**

**Anyway enjoy~**

I was awaken by a kick breaking the door. What the?

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to the door. A blond with a curled eyebrow and cigarette hanging from his mouth walk in through the door. I smirk and stand up as he stepped inside. So he was the one I saw.

"I'm here to take m'lady back."

I glanced behind him and saw a man in Hawaiian shirt with blue hair. I grimaced as I noticed what he was wearing.

My brother walked up to the blond. "Try and take her."

The blond charged forward to hit my brother with his leg but Lucci blocked it with his arm.

"Yuna! Go guard Nico Robin!" Lucci yelled as he dodged an attack from the blonde.

"Oh no you don't!" The blue haired man used his hand to stretch and he tried to grab me. Blueno blocked it and nodded at me. I nodded back and walked to the first car.

"Nico Robin?"

I walk up to her and she smiles at me. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was just ordered to guard you." I smile at her. "It seems that your friends are here."

Was her head always that big? Did she always have bandages on her arm? Wait a minute...

"Hey-" right when I was about to grab 'her' hand a tiny ball of gas hit me. I start to cough and glance up to see a long nosed person with a mask on come from under Nico Robin's robe.

"I see you have seen through my master disguise." I sweat drop. What master disguise?

He started to shoot explosive balls at me while trying to grab Robin and run away. I quickly kicked him in the head and he flew to the wall. "Nice try big nose."

He groaned in response and coughed. "Now Nico Robin, sit down quietly", I pause a bit to see the big nose man try to get up. I knock him down again before he can stand.

"We'll be at Enies Lobby shortly."

She nodded and sat down as she was told. Now to deal with the big nose man.

He coward in fear as I got closer to him. "Get up, I won't kill you." He got up quickly but cautiously. "Now tell your captain that if he ever wants to see dear Robin here again that he has to come to Enies Lobby and take her from our cold dead hands."

He gulped and nodded. "Now get out of my sight, before I actually kill you."

He got up quickly and ran out of there. How easy. I chuckle, "You have interesting friends Nico Robin."

"Yes, they are...very interesting." She smiles softly but behind it was a hint of sorrow. I frowned, her and I are kindred spirits. We're both haunted by our past with no way to escape. The only way to escape is from one person. Strawhat Luffy. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if he is willing to help me since I have caused a lot of pain to his nakama.

We heard a noise and rushed to the second cart. My eyes quickly caught a glimpse of blond before Robin was taken from my side. The blondie smirked and took Robin away to the other next cart. I sighed softly.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know Blueno's Devil fruit power. I watch as Blueno suddenly appears behind him and and grabs Robin. There was a hint of sorrow in my heart since Robin couldn't get away.

I turned around and sat back in the first cart and took another nap; we'll be at Enies Lobby soon.

_Enies Lobby_

I opened my eyes and yawned. I noticed Kaku in front of me.

"Come on, we're here." I glanced around and noticed that everyone was off of the sea-train. I nodded and followed Kaku off the train. The first thing I noticed was the blue-haired-guy that was walking with us. "Kaku, who is he?"

"He is Cutty Flam, one of Tom's workers." My eyes widen a bit as I look at Cutty Flam.

"My name is Franky!" He turned around to look at us as if he was about to 'kick our asses'. Are all of the Strawhats this eccentric? "My _apologizes_, Franky." I say teasingly.

His eye twitched in annoyance but he kept quiet.

We keep on walking as the Marines start to admire us. "Wow, is that Rob Lucci?" My lips twitched upwards. "What a scary group." My lips twitch upward even more. "I'm glad i'm not their enemy." I chuckle at this comment. They treat us as if we're demons.

"Miss Yuna sure is cute, it's too bad her brother is Rob Lucci..." I glance over at Lucci and see him hide his amusement with a scowl on his face. I winked at the Marines who said that and laugh as they blushed. How cute.

We got through the first gate with nor problems so far. I glanced over at Robin and noticed how her eyes were dull. She had completely lost hope. I quickly give her fingers a squeeze of encouragement. Luckly no one saw me since they were all focused on the mission at hand.

She glanced over at me and smiled quickly as if she didn't smile at all, but I saw it. My brother would be a shamed if he noticed what I was doing to Robin.

As we were half way through the second gate, we heard a loud noise that sounded like a gate bring destroyed. They're here. I could practically hear him screaming Nico Robin's name.

My brother looked back and scowled. "Let's hurry."

We all nodded and quickened our pace. There was more commotion in the back as we started to quicken our pace. "Yuna."

I smirked and blew a quiet whistle. That should keep them busy for a while.

_Inside Enies Lobby_

After we were inside and met up with Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukuro, we listened to whatever Spandam had to say. Honestly Spandam is a disgusting pig who has no regards for anyone but himself. Hopefully we can get this thing done quickly so that I don't ever have to see his face again.

"Yuna? YUNA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" Spandam smacked his hand on the table. "Shut up. You're an eyesore."

Everyone started chuckling.

"S-shut UP! You guys work under me I will have your respect!"

"We're only working for you for a little while, so I suggest you refrain from asking for our respect." Lucci glanced at Spandam coldly. Spandam flinched and sat back down on his chair. "You're all dismissed."

I sighed happily and stretched. Finally. I walked over to my room to clean up and get ready for the Strawhats. _Luffy...what kind of hell will you bring CP9. Would it be enough for destroying the power of CP9? Of my brother, Lucci?_

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
